A hero to some
by Mello's Guapo
Summary: Under Dumbledore's orders, Remus returns to Fenrir and is reunited with an old friend. Can Remus keep the two of them safe? I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this writing.
1. Returning 'Home'

Remus John Lupin stood on the outskirts of the forest where he'd grown up. The wind rustled and danced around him, pushing him further to the entrance. He shivered, tucking up the collar of his coat and wrapped his arms around his body.

It still looked the same, still as ominous, when he'd finally left the pack for the last time. There had been no goodbyes, no remorse. In fact no one had even realized that he was gone.

The snow crunched under his boots as he eventually began to walk towards the inky darkness, the air was thick with the scent from his old pack and he knew, without a doubt, his own scent would soon pick up and they'd be on him faster than a lamb to the slaughter.

Stepping into the forest, Remus barely had time to collect his thoughts before he was tackled to the ground. Groaning he looked up, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the man who had him effectively pinned.

"Fe-"

"Don't!" Fenrir barked, causing him to flinch. The older man raised a fist as if to punch Remus. He squeezed his eyes shut but instead Fenrir slammed his fist into the ground by his head, his tone deadly calm. Though his heavy breathing couldn't mask the anger.

"Why are you here?"

"You were right." Remus stated, eyes locking with Fenrir's refusing to show how scared he was. "They were everything you'd said they'd be." He swallowed, eyes not wavering but burning with a passion that could only have come from being around wizards and witches.

"I... I was at Hogwarts." He started, though Fenrir probably already knew that. "I couldn't stay once they found out." He forced himself to sound angry, as angry as a 16 year old could sound at least.

Fenrir stared down at Remus, amber eyes smouldering and only giving a glimpse at the feral monster that lay underneath the equally wild surface. "So you thought you could just come back here with your-" he sneered, mocking, "-tail between your legs, cub?"

Keeping Remus' body prone underneath his own, asserting his dominance right from the off, Fenrir lowered his head and pressed his face into the crook of the other's neck to take in his scent. "Keep still," he growled the command; one false move and he'd tear Remus' throat out in the bat of an eyelash.

"I don't know what I thought." Remus admitted. He could feel his heart beating, no [i]pounding[/i], against his chest and he knew Fenrir could hear it. If he hadn't been pinned down, he'd have made a run for it. Promises had been made however, and as much as he wanted to flee, he couldn't break that promise.

The pounding of his heart faltered, skipping a beat, when Fenrir lowered his head. The smallest of breaths escaped his lips as the savage werewolf pressed his own to Remus' neck. "What are you-?"

"You reek of them," Fenrir seethed, pulling his head back from Remus' neck and spitting onto the forest ground in obvious defamation of the non-wolf scents that were draped over Remus like a nose-burning cologne, "-and you dare sully this hallowed ground with their presences?" The alpha brought a hand up again, balling it into a fist.

"I should destroy you here and now," Although Fenrir's body was fraught with tension his words were almost eerily neutral aside from the snarl that still curled his thin lips, "-I should leave you to the pack of brothers and sisters you abandoned, let them deal with you."

"No, wait, you don't have to do that." Remus started, eyes leaving Fenrir's for a split second to glance at the raised fist. "You need me."

He knew he'd have to back this up somehow and began talking again with earnest. "I know how they live, how they act. I've been on the inside... You can't tell me that doesn't help you."

"Helps me?" Fenrir retorted dryly, "You've got some balls, Remus Lupin, and were it not for the fact mine, and others of the pack are bigger, then I might be impressed." He wasn't referring to manhood size, but if Remus wanted to go there Fenrir wouldn't deny it.

"What exactly do you think you can tell me that we haven't figured out ourselves?" Fenrir always referred to the pack with 'we' even though everyone in the pack knew that Fenrir was in charge and there was no two-ways about it.

"I've lived with them." Remus countered, feeling his confidence returning, just that little bit. "I could go back now and find out even more." He realized his mistake as he'd already mentioned them not wanting him, and worked quickly to rectify it.

"If they were a little more understanding, anyway."

"You were the idiot who believed they were 'kind and understanding,'" Fenrir mocked, sneering as he stood up, his strong torso rippling, "-so I have no sympathy for yo-" Fenrir's eyes flashed, landing a foot onto Remus' torso and pressing down when the other tried to stand, "Did I say you could get up?"

"I was 11 years old." Remus countered, eyes holding a defiance that he originally would have never dared to show. Even when he was pushed back down, he grit his teeth, never once unwavering from his glare.

"So what?" Fenrir growled, "You were still an idiot." Turning his head slightly in a very abrupt, canine-fashion, Fenrir then reached down and grabbed Remus by the scruff of his neck, beginning to drag him further into the forest depths. "I do believe there are others who want to see you."

This was it. There was no turning back from this.

"I... I want to see them too." He lied, trying to keep up with Fenrir's long strides.

"Of course you do," Fenrir snickered without humour, making almost no noise as he walked even though he was moving over dead leaves and brittle-wood twigs. Soon, they came across a clearing with was filled with people, male and female, each of different ages surrounding a large central bonfire.

For the second time that night Remus found it hard to breath. He hoped this didn't mean he was about to be ripped apart, though Fenrir's hand never once left his shirt. He could already feel their eyes on him, their growls of disapproval.

It was hard to believe that they had all been children once.

"What's he doing here?" One voice rang out, causing Remus to turn his head. He was shocked to find his friend, from back when he was a child himself, standing by the fire.

His hair was longer than he remembered, but was still that wonderful shade of platinum blond. His emerald eyes glared, his normally serene features twisted into a snarl. "... Alfie?"


	2. Second Chances

It would have been a lie if Fenrir would have said that he didn't get a malicious glee from the pain in Remus' eyes as he took in the sight of the other pack-brother, standing back and assessing the hostile way in which Alfie responded to the one person he had been around almost constantly until he left.

"Calm yourself, Alfie," Fenrir smirked slightly as Alfie immediately lowered his head a little in deference even though his body was taunt and his facial features tense, "Brothers and sisters, young Remus has returned to us," as he had anticipated there was much rustling, movement and low growls.

Remus' skin crawled, he knew the only reason he was still standing was because Fenrir hadn't ordered them to attack, but there was still the chance he might. He forced his eyes from Alfie and fixated them on the earth below his feet. He should have taken the younger boy with him that night.

He looked up as Fenrir pushed him forwards, his heart thumping loudly. Was this it? Was he being condemned to his death before he could complete his task?

Slowly, one by one, men, women and children of the pack were approaching Remus; they didn't get as close as Fenrir had been to scent the other once more, but that was because they didn't approach the alpha without permission and also because the scent of humans was making them all uneasy.

One or more of the pack (men) spat at Remus or on him, and Fenrir made no move to reprimand or stop them, merely watching over the whole affair with an apparently dispassionate eye.

Remus flinched as the others spat at him and found himself looking to Fenrir for help. He quickly turned his head away, not wanting to go back into that situation. It brought back painful memories of when Remus was a child.

They'd hated him back then too, calling him 'Fenrir's Golden Child.'

Alfie, however, seemed to refuse to come near Remus and Fenrir wanly observed this before looking to the pack as a whole as they convened back by the fire. "Welcome home, Remus," Fenrir simpered a little, insulting the younger man. He had had such hopes for Remus, such hopes- and he'd turned his back on them.

Remus wasn't sure what to have expected. He stood still, eyes back to the floor and realized, with a sinking depression, that he was already conforming to the 'beta' status given him as a child. This was something he'd have to control if he had any hopes of getting out here and reporting back to Dumbledore.

Fenrir began making his way towards the fire, turning his head enough to look at Remus. "Well, come on then," he drawled, arching a brow. Those who remembered Remus were obviously confused by the fact Fenrir hadn't killled him on the spot.

"Where are we going?"

He looked up, trying to maintain eye contact. He wanted Fenrir to know he couldn't be broken that easily.

"It's meal time," Fenrir's eyes narrowed slightly, thinking that that was pretty obvious considering that he had taken his place at the head of the circle.

Stepping forwards, he wondered where to sit. It was a no win situation, that was for sure. He looked up hearing a growl from Fenrir, who merely pointed to his feet. How absolutely degrading.

Moving forwards he ignored the pack's growls and glares, and sat down next to Fenrir.

Fenrir had been totally aware of the resentment that had been bred from his 'favouritism' towards young Remus, and he was rather amused to notice that that continued almost as though Remus had never left.

When Remus sat at his feet he looked a little smug, then indicated for the females to begin serving out the evening meal to the pack.

Remus sat, all the while ignoring the voices in his head telling him to run. He laughed, run where? He was surrounded by 15 - 20 other werewolves, and Fenrir, he wouldn't get anywhere fast.

Fenrir, as alpha, had the biggest and juciest portion, but even so none of the pack could ever say they went hungry.

"Is something wrong with your food, Remus?"

He hadn't even recalled food being passed to him, and he shook his head. It wouldn't do good to anger Fenrir, not at this stage. "No, it's fine, thank you."

Fenrir gave a small grunt, tearing the meat from it's bone with his teeth. There was an underlying viciousness to it all, and it wasn't lost on Remus who looked on in slight disgust, he looked at the rest of the pack and couldn't fathom how much they respected him. Though... He couldn't say he didn't admire all the power that Fenrir held as he watched men and women trying to garner for his affections, hoping for some physical affection.

It wasn't until Fenrir placed the bone onto the floor did Remus realize he hadn't touched any of his food, members of the pack were slowly dispersing, tasks underway to find their next meal. Remus' eyes caught Alfie's and he was sure he saw just the slightest hint of concern.

Whether it was because he didn't want Remus to become ill, or receive the brunt of Fenrir's anger, he didn't know.

"If you aren't going to eat then get your scrawny arse up."

Fenrir's presecence oozed business and everyone, everyone but Remus, could sense that. They kept their distance and many were glad that Remus had returned. Fenrir would focus on him now, rather than them.

Standing up he was led away from the pack clearing towards a cave-like snicket. "This is where you're sleeping." Fenrir had growled.

Remus gave Fenrir a sideways glance. "I thought everyone lived in cabins?" At least they had done when he was here last, had Fenrir really become as savage as to live and sleep on the ground? He refrained from saying more, Fenrir was volatile enough as it was.

"There was an... incident." Fenrir replied. An incident in which wizards had destroyed what little they had when they'd had to evacuate for a short while. They were still rebuilding what they'd lost.

"What kind of incident?"

"Incidents those 'sweet and kind' humans of yours perpetrated."

They were a good distance away from the main clearing now, and Remus chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "They must have had a good reason to do it." The tension in the air was instaneous as Remus turned to look into Fenrir's cold eyes. "People don't destroy things for nothing."

"Oh, you'd like to think that wouldn't you?"

Fenrir's expression grew serious, forgetting about what had been said. "You said you wanted to come back- you know what that means. On all fours."

Remus would have replied, had it not been for the incredulous demand. Remus Lupin, a proud man (teenager) at best, on all fours?

No that simply wouldn't do.

Five seconds of disobediance was all that was allowed before Fenrir seized Remus by the hair, pulling it hard. "I said, 'get on all fours'. His face was distorted in anger, teeth bared as he pulled harder. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored.

Eyes watering, head throbbing and pain shooting through his skull, Remus gasped, a small whimper escaping his lips. He attempted to nod though that caused needles of pain to jab into his head. He stepped back quickly once he was released, breathing a sigh of relief, though his head throbbed painfully.

Taking a moment, he rubbed his eyes on his sleeve then dropped to all fours. He only hoped Dumbledore respected all he was giving up by being here. His school, his friends, James; Peter and... him.

Sirius... He missed him most of all.

Fenrir could sense numerous changes in Remus, changes that could have only derived from spending time with wizards. He was showing compassion, remorse and humanity, and he didn't like that one little bit.

"You had such promise." He purred, knealing down behind the teen, hands reaching for Remus' trousers.

Remus entered full alert mode, his body screaming at him to run, but running meant the possibility of being torn apart, and what good would he be to Dumbledore dead? No, he'd have to play it out.

His jaw set, fingers digging into the dirt. 'Just get this over with', he thought to himself.

Fenrir wasn't stupid. He knew he'd been with someone else, even if it hadn't been recent. He quelled the anger rising, whoever it was was no threat. he'd just have to reassert his authority over the teen. Make him realize who it was he belonged to.

He smiled, stilling his hand, and listened as Remus' breathing increased. Was his poor cub nervous? He freed himself, then dragged Remus closer. Spitting into his hand he prepared himself, then took ahold of Remus' hips, thrusting into the young lycan, letting out a low moan at the warmth and tightness.

Of course Remus had expected this to happen, he knew Fenrir well enough. The pain, however, nothing could have prepared him for that. He was sure his cries could be heard from across the clearing as he pleaded with Fenrir to slow down, or to stop. Hot tears fell down his face, dropping onto the bark and twig below him, a fierce sense of nausea ripping through him.

Contrary to popular belief, Fenrir was being lenient with Remus considering the circumstances, that didn't make it any less harsh. Any less primal.

"Pay your penance, cub." Fenrir growled.

Each thrust left Remus gasping in pain, to the point where he didn't want to be awake any longer. He prayed that the pain would cause him to faint, just so Fenrir would have to stop. "Please stop... Please. I won't leave again." If this earned him a place back into the fold, then he'd have to deal with it, assuming of course that Fenrir was doing this for that reason.

Fenrir snarled, increasing the tempo. He leant over the teen placing a hand around his neck, his sharp nails digging into the skin. Remus shifted his head up, though it was hard to breathe like that, baring his skin to Fenrir. It was a show of his submission and this pleased Fenrir. He was learning.

"You're right, you won't."

He pounded into the teen harder until he could hold on no longer, spilling into Remus and re-claiming him as his. Standing up he looked down upon Remus in disgust. His semen trickled onto the leaves mixing with Remus' blood.

"Get yourself cleaned up." He spat, before lowering himself, tugging Remus' chin up to face him. "And if you -ever- let anyone touch you again, I will end you both. Use this second chance wisely."

He walked away, leaving a broken Remus to pick himself up and wonder how he was going to survive.


	3. Unspoken

It took Remus 3 hours before he was finally able to shift himself into a comfortable enough position to sleep in. Thankfully for him, being a wolf, the cold snow wasn't harmful. He'd been sleeping for just over an hour when a twig snapped nearby. Instantly he was alert, heart hammering against his chest.

"Who's there?"

Stepping from the shadows Alfie appeared, yet his face no longer held the resentment and anger when they'd first been reunited. Instead he closed the gap quickly, pulling Remus into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you."

To say Remus was bewildered was an understatement. Yet his arms moved of their own accord, wrapping themselves around his former best friend. "Alfie, what are you doing? Fenrir could be back at any minute." He was avoiding his central concern. Avoiding why Alfie had reacted the way he had by the fire.

Moving away from him, Alfie merely smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "He's not here. He never stays with us during the night. He has a home, you know." He looked a little despondant at that and Remus felt a twinge of guilt. "I should have taken you with me that night."

"Forget it."

Though it was easy for anyone to see that the 15 year old had wanted that too. Remus could see the look on his face and he wanted so badly to turn that into a smile. Shifting forwards he reached for Alfie, and was rewarded when the younger lycan leant into him, his head resting on Remus' shoulder.

"Alfie..." Remus waited for him to lift his head in acknowledgement. "Why did you act so disgusted to see me?"

Alfie gave him a withering smile. "You know Fenrir wouldn't have accepted something like that. He lives off of drama. I wanted to run and hug you, you know what would have happened if I had."

Remus nodded, accepting the answer. Of course he knew. Alfie wouldn't have gotten anywhere near him, Fenrir would have seen to it that he wouldn't have been able to walk afterwards.

"Was it nice? Being away from here?"

He stroked his fingers across his friends lower back, and nodded. "It was okay." He was glad that Alfie had chosen to change the subject.

"Just okay?" he could hear the mirth, even though he couldn't see the smile and sighed, a short laugh following after. "No, it was amazing. I was... free. Well, as free as a Hogwarts student could be at least."

Alfie sat up straight, his wide eyes shining bright. "You were at Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded, already missing the warmth that Alfie had to offer. Sensing it, Alfie moved back, sitting in his lap, his legs straddling Remus' hips. He moved his head back to the crook of Remus' neck and sighed. "You're so lucky."

He wouldn't have called it 'luck'. He was back here afterall. Though he supposed it was a second chance to save Alfie. To protect him. His heart jumped, feeling Alfie shift again. He'd felt it too and was now looking at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" Remus only nodded. He couldn't think of Alfie like that, or in any way.

Alfie pushed closer, his heart racing. He wasn't thinking, but then he didn't want to think at all. He wanted to pretend that it was just them. Just him, and Remus. And no Fenrir. No bloody pack... Just them. His hands tightend desperately in Remus' shirt, feeling his heartbeat flutter against against his fingertips. "Remus..." he closed his eyes, his lips finding contact with Remus'.

When he should have pushed away, Remus found himself deepening the kiss, his hand moving up to tangle in Alfie's platinum blond hair. Pulling away, he gasped. "Alfie, we shouldn't- Fenrir he-"

Alfie quitened him, moving down to kiss his friends neck. "He won't know, you can easily mask my scent." He moved back up, his turquouise eyes looking longingly to Remus before he finally gave in, kissing him again. Alfie sighed as Remus' arms encircled his waist, pulling him as close as he could. He was so thin, it pained the older man.

"Alfie... If we do this. If we go behind Fenrir's back, he'll kill us both."

"Let him try. You're worth it." Alfie breathed, teeth grazing along Remus' neck. His hands lowered themselves to the buttons on Remus' trousers, causing the older man to stiffen. All at once he was hit with images of Fenrir and the act he'd performed only 4 hours prior to Alfie's appearance.

"Alfie, stop."

The button popped open and Remus felt his mouth dry. He wanted to be sick. His hands shook as he took hold of Alfie's arms. "Stop."

Frowning Alfie looked up, a hint of rejection on his face. "I thought you wanted-"

"Do I look like I want this?" Remus snapped. He pulled in a breath, bringing his shaking hands to his face as he attempted to regulate his breathing. "I'm sorry, Alfie. I am. It's too soon. I can't. Not after-" he swallowed hard, feeling a heavy lump in his throat. "Not after what he did."

He jumped feeling Alfie's hands move again and let out a low growl. "I'm re-doing the button." His voice was almost a whisper and it had not been for his excellent hearing, Remus may not have heard him.

"Thank you..."

Alfie was able to manage a nod, though he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt Remus, or make him remember anything that Fenrir had done to him. "I..."

Holding up a hand, Remus nodded. He used a thumb to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall and pulled him into a hug. Almost immediately he felt the teen's body shake. Remus sighed softly, "Alfie, it's okay. I'm okay, stop crying. Please?" He held onto his friend for a few moments until the shaking finally subsided. "It's getting late, you'd best get back."

Alfie gave a small nod, his emerald eyes now cast downwards.

It broke Remus' heart to see him like that, and so, once he'd helped Alfie to stand up, he leant down giving him a small kiss. "When you're 17."

Alfie's large eyes widened, though he said nothing. He didn't need to ask what he meant, or why. It was unspoken, between the two of them. An unspoken agreement.


End file.
